


镜子（短篇一发完）Mirror(Short story)

by twhlocked



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twhlocked/pseuds/twhlocked
Summary: Dumbledore hates mirror, especially the Mirror of Erised, because it reminds him some of his old memories: the past with Gellert Grindelwald.





	镜子（短篇一发完）Mirror(Short story)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a given title from literature class, a little creation after seeing the film Crimes of Grindelwald. Hope you guys enjoy it :)

我很讨厌照镜子。  
这事要是传出去，准会闹得沸沸扬扬。谁能想到，大名鼎鼎的阿不思·邓布利多，竟会有这样古怪的毛病？  
但这就是事实。  
镜子，总是忠诚地反映一切事物，毫不添加，也毫不遗漏。当然，它也明明白白地将我扭曲的鼻子反射进我的眼睛——被我弟弟阿不福思一拳打断的鼻子。这总是勾起我一些十分痛苦的回忆。  
而我最讨厌的——甚至可以算是害怕的——是厄里斯魔镜。  
这面神奇的镜子的特别之处就在于，它并不总是反映出真实的东西，而是你内心深处最迫切、最强烈的愿望，无论你有无意识到，是否承认它。  
曾经这面镜子就存放在霍格沃茨城堡里。  
有时我会按耐不住自己想要去看它，毕竟它捕捉到了人的把柄，它知道怎样去蛊惑，怎样一点点将人们推入虚妄的深沼。  
那镜子里的东西实在是太美好了。  
里面有我们一大家子：我，父亲珀西瓦尔，母亲坎德拉，妹妹阿利安娜，弟弟阿不福思。我们站在一起，脸上挂着幸福的笑容，这笑容像是有引力，拽着你靠近去细细端详。  
是啊，我们也曾有过一段美好的生活，在沃土原的时候。  
在学校，我是所谓的“尖子生”，是“从小就表现出极高的魔法天赋”的人。我成绩优异，彬彬有礼，为人和善，老师们都喜欢我，我也拥有一些交心挚友。  
而我弟弟阿不福思则恰恰相反：他脾气暴躁，成绩平平。有点大言不惭地说，他在我的光辉下显得格外暗淡。我说他过于我行我素，他笑我是个虚荣的书呆子，我们关系依然不赖，虽说偶尔会吵架，但最后也会重归于好。  
有时我们会一起带着妹妹玩。也许正因为我们俩的综合，阿利安娜才没有变得极端跋扈或死板，她是一个怯生生的女孩，长相可爱，容易害羞。当然，我平常都比较忙，照顾妹妹的重任主要就落在母亲和阿不福思身上。我知道，相较于我，阿利安娜更喜欢阿不福思。  
我们的母亲勤劳善良，待人温柔，她主持一切家务，照顾我们的饮食起居。有了她，这个家才显得更加温馨和舒适。  
父亲是个老老实实的农民。每天早晨，天空刚刚抹上一点点鱼肚白时，就能听见隔壁房间里传出父亲起床的声音。他在田间侍弄那些魔法作物，看养那些家禽。有时阿不福思会带着阿利安娜去放羊，远远地可以看见父亲在耕作，那总能使阿利安娜非常开心。  
谁能想到，勤恳老实的珀西瓦尔·邓布利多会做出那样的事情?  
那是阿利安娜还很小的时候，她还不会控制自己的魔力，她不懂《未成年巫师合理约束法》。某个暮春的下午，阳光明媚。跟平常一样，我在写论文，母亲在做针线活，阿不福思打了个盹。  
然而不幸就这样发生了。  
阿利安娜不知道什么时候悄悄跑了出去，她对着一些即将枯萎的花使用了魔法，使它们重新抬起头，绽放出娇艳的笑容。  
不料这一幕却被三个麻瓜男孩看到了，他们好奇她是怎样做到的，威胁让她告诉他们。阿利安娜才那么小，顿时吓坏了。那三个麻瓜男孩正处在急躁莽撞的年龄段，无知又毫无分寸，他们欺负她，逼迫她，最终使年幼的阿利安娜疯了。  
说疯了其实并不准确，阿利安娜并不是失去理智，而是失去了对魔法的控制能力。当她情绪失控时，会产生一种名为“默默然”的东西，看起来像是黑色的烟雾。似乎是要与那代表着不幸的颜色相衬，它的破坏性极强。  
全家都陷入无尽的悲痛与愤恨之中，父亲一怒之下找到那三个麻瓜男孩，将他们杀死，为阿利安娜报仇。  
他被关进了阿兹卡班。我们失去了倚仗，我们家失去了顶梁柱。从此只靠母亲一人，艰难地维持整个家庭。  
像阿利安娜这样的症状，一定会被终身监禁在圣芒戈。母亲受不了在失去丈夫后又失去女儿，于是我们举家迁移，搬到了戈德里克山谷。  
我很喜欢这个以格兰芬多的名字命名的地方。  
可是在这里，我们又永远地失去了母亲——阿利安娜发病了。母亲没办法控制她，横冲直  
撞的阿利安娜误将母亲杀死。  
母亲死得很惨。  
只剩下我们兄妹仨相依为命了。  
就在这时，我的生命里突兀地闯进一个人。  
那是我的生命中最令人绝望的时刻，而他就像一束光，突兀地闯进来，驱散了所有黑暗。  
其实，厄里斯魔镜里的场景并不是一成不变的，有时我会看到两个少年，一个赤褐色头发，另一个是金发。  
这是我和格林德沃。  
盖勒特·格林德沃，第一代黑魔王，历史上最危险的黑巫师之一。1945年被我击败，从此被关在纽蒙迦德的高塔上，再也没出来过。  
不少人知道，我们曾亲如兄弟。  
而鲜有人知的是，我们远比兄弟更亲。  
我迷恋着他。以前是，现在这种感觉好像也并没有消退。  
他是在我母亲去世后不久，由我们的邻居巴希达·巴沙特女士介绍给我的。  
他来自遥远的德姆斯特朗，被开除后来到英国，开除的原因是他险些杀死了一个同学。  
可真是十恶不赦。我刚开始并不想和这样的人扯上关系，但毕竟是邻居，难免会碰面，而且这家伙开朗阳光，我们渐渐竟聊得投机起来。  
我告诉了他阿利安娜的事情。我恨麻瓜，如果不是因为他们，我的生活是不会如此艰难的，我的家庭也会美满幸福。  
他有着和我一致的想法。  
“为什么我们明明强大得多，却非要东躲西藏的呢？中世纪麻瓜焚烧女巫是常有的事，为什么我们就不能伤害他们，甚至不能暴露自己？”  
“加入我，阿不思，和我一起从事这项伟大的事业，为所有巫师讨回公道，建立一个巫师能够自由生活的世界。”  
不知你能否想象，当时的我听到他的这番话是怎样的感受。  
失去亲人的痛苦促使我立即同意。  
当然，有时我也会问他，这样做是否真的合适？  
他笑了，用蹩脚的英语说，有革命就一定会有流血牺牲，我们这是为了更伟大的利益。  
我真的很喜欢他，喜欢他神采飞扬的样子，喜欢他笑起来时眼里闪着的光。  
我因此而丧失了对道德善恶的判断能力。  
是的，为了更伟大的利益，也为了他。我这么告诉自己。  
我们开始计划、讨论：首先我们要发展自己的队伍，还要推翻现有的不公平的制度，等等。  
十七岁的我年少气盛，轻狂浮躁，兴奋地和他一起梦想着巫师把麻瓜踩在脚下的时代。我们常常彻夜长谈，谈到兴奋处，他的眼里会闪现出狂热的光。有时半夜我躺在床上突然想起来些什么，还会匆匆忙忙地去找他。  
我以为我找到了正确的道路，我一定能够实现我的愿望。  
我全心全意地投入这一“伟大”的事业，以至于疏忽了对阿利安娜的照顾。  
从学校回来的阿不福思很生气，他指出我现在不应该满脑子空想，我最重要的事情应该是照顾好阿利安娜，而不是妄想统治麻瓜。  
盖勒特也生气了。他说，阿不福思不能阻止我们的事业。  
指责渐渐演变为争吵，争吵愈加激烈，盖勒特暴露出他残酷的本性：他对阿不福思使用了钻心咒。  
我慌忙阻止。  
阿不福思也拔出了魔杖。  
一片混乱。我也不知道发生了什么，我只知道在一片五颜六色的光芒中，在一阵阵的咆哮声中，阿利安娜失控了。她冲出来，然后她倒下了，再也没有醒来。  
盖勒特逃跑了。  
阿不福思和我彻底决裂，我的鼻子断了。  
我的世界整个崩塌，我的天空一片灰暗。  
他是对的，我不该满脑子想着不切实际的幻想。盖勒特或许也喜欢过我，但他没有给我任何回应，反而利用了我对他的感情，还夺走了我的一切。  
我为自己感到羞耻和憎恶，我开始讨厌一切虚假的东西，包括厄里斯魔镜。这些遥不可及的虚妄之物，没必要过分沉迷，它会抹除你的理智，使你犯下一辈子也无法偿还的错误，使你这辈子都活在懊悔和小心翼翼当中。  
我讨厌镜子。无论它反应的是真实还是虚幻，我都惧怕着它。所以当小哈利问到我在厄里斯魔镜里看到了什么，我说了谎。  
我知道我应该直面现实，直面我过去犯下的种种不可饶恕的罪行，但我做不到。  
我根本不是他们眼中的伟人，我只是个连镜子都害怕的卑鄙小人罢了。我有着十分黑暗的过去，我因为虚妄而失去了一切，而我现在仍然抵挡不住诱惑，时不时会去看看那镜子里的场景。  
明知道绝不可能却还如痴如醉地渴求，这大概就是人类本性的最大弊端所在吧。


End file.
